An oral airway is used in medicine to provide an artificial passageway through the human mouth and into the beginning of the trachea. That is, oral airways are used by physicians and nurses to maintain gaseous communication between the lungs of a breathing patient and his environment. The use of oral airways prevents, for example, the tongue from blocking the air passage and preventing the patient from breathing.
Typical of the oral airways presently in use is that manufactured by Hudson Respiratory Care, Inc., 27711 Dias Road, Tomacula, Calif., 92589 as Model 1169. This particular oral airway is comprised of a substantially curved tubular body represented with a plate mounted at one end thereof. The general dimensions of this particular model oral airway may be appreciated from viewing FIG. 4.
Frequently, with Intensive Care Unit (ICU) patients or ventilator patients, endotracheal tubes are used in conjunction with oral airways. Endotracheal tubes are used to provide communication between the patient's external environment and the patient's lungs.
The use of oral airways such as the Hudson Respiratory Oral Airway with the endotracheal tube requires that the tube be taped to the oral airway twice at the same point just below the plate of the oral airway, in the manner illustrated in FIG. 4. That is, the two devices must be stabilized together with a first taping just below the flange plate as in FIG. 4. The second taping begins at the same location but extends around the patient's neck and back to the now unitized edotracheal tube/oral airway combination. The second taping maintains the position of the combination with respect to the carina, such that the distal end of the endotracheal tube stops 11/2 inches above the carina. It is the improved oral airway of the present invention that obviates the need for the first taping, stabilizing the two together yet providing the additional feature of walls to prevent side to side motion of the endotracheal tube with respect to the oral airway.
However, physicians and ICU nurses have long complained when having to use the oral airways in conjunction with the endotracheal tubes. The inability to effectively stabilize the two devices together with tape has resulted in excessive taping, dislodgement, sliding, or misplacement of the tubes. This is especially dangerous because it is important that the tube be properly positioned and maintained at about 11/2 inches above the carina. When the endotracheal tube is taped to the oral airway for stabilization, the tape also provides a warm and moist site conducive to the growth of bacteria and other pathogens. Moreover, the use of a tape to stabilize the endotracheal tube oral airway juncture in a moist environment such as the patient's mouth, provides a means for slippage when saliva from the patient lubricates the adhesive surface of the tape.
What is needed is a means for providing an oral airway that is quickly detachable (without the disadvantages of tape) to, and will securely maintain its position with, the endotracheal tube. This is especially important where time is critical, as with a patient in a crisis condition, and with ICU patients or ventilator patients.
Thus, what is needed is an oral airway that may be easily, quickly, securely, and without the aid of tools, capable of releasably attaching to an endotracheal tube.